


【All嘉/宜嘉】成年禮 ( 中1 )

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Summary: 主宜嘉 (其他范二什麼還是有的)就只是車車對不起我還是卡車了 之前本來預計一發完 現在看來要變成短篇了kkk
Kudos: 5





	【All嘉/宜嘉】成年禮 ( 中1 )

**Author's Note:**

> 主宜嘉 (其他范二什麼還是有的)
> 
> 就只是車車
> 
> 對不起我還是卡車了 之前本來預計一發完 現在看來要變成短篇了kkk

“你們到底…？”王嘉爾一邊喘著氣一邊說出這句話。

床邊的六個人不發一語地盯著王嘉爾看。

此時的王嘉爾正張著無辜的大眼，眼睛正被水氣籠罩著，水汪汪的大眼彷彿正慢慢地勾引著他們，使他們一步步的掉入這名為王嘉爾的陷阱中。

“嗯… 好癢… 好奇怪的感覺…”王嘉爾現在已經顧不了圍在他身旁的六個男人了，全身上下的異樣感逐漸湧了上來，他艱難的解著衣服上的鈕扣，隔著衣服，迫切的撫摸著胸前的兩點。

“嘉爾我來幫你！”金有謙吞著口水，不斷地朝王嘉爾走去。

“等等！先別急，看戲呢。”朴珍榮伸出了一隻手擋住了金有謙的去路，上揚的嘴角彷彿正代表著這齣戲的序幕正慢慢地揭開。

“幫… 幫幫我…！”王嘉爾此時已經把自己弄得衣衫不整，胸前紅腫的兩點暴露在空氣中，旁邊的六個人看著眼前的這一幕，個個都想衝上前去好好摸一下自己的小可愛，只可惜，還不是時機。

王嘉爾不斷地扭著身體，越想解決慾望，身體便越燥熱。

林在范看了看身旁的人，眼神交會後便做出了決定。

“瞧你這急的…”林在范解開了自己的皮帶，趁王嘉爾還沒反應過來時，便用自己的皮帶將王嘉爾的雙手綁在床頭上。

“在范哥… 你在幹嘛…？”王嘉爾使力掙脫著，但卻因為肌肉鬆弛劑及春藥的關係而全身無力。

“等會兒你就知道了。”林在范的薄荷嗓就像是撒上了一層催情劑般，令王嘉爾不禁抖了抖身體。

“啊！”正當王嘉爾還沉浸於林在範的嗓音時，突然感覺到下半身涼涼的。

“嘎嘎，別分心。”段宜恩一口氣將王嘉爾的褲子脫了下來，只剩下內褲還勉強遮著重要的部位。

“嗯… 拿走…”段宜恩用溫暖的手掌輕輕覆蓋在王嘉爾半支起的帳篷上，內褲前端還沾著少許的精液。

“不要？但你的身體好像比你的嘴巴誠實啊…”段宜恩一邊說著，而手也已悄悄地進入了王嘉爾的內褲裡，不斷的套弄著性器。

“唔…”王嘉爾還正享受於情慾當中，所以沒看到正向自己逼近的林在范。

“啊！在范哥我求你，不要這樣…”林在范一下子把王嘉爾已經殘破的內衣給撕開來，丟到角落。看著王嘉爾胸前的兩點，林在范忍不住俯下身含住了一邊，另一邊則用手不斷的輾壓、輕撫著。

“不可能的，萬一我們今天沒有做全，之後你被別人奪走了，可叫我們怎麼辦？”朴珍榮突然插話。

“珍榮…”朴珍榮走到王嘉爾身旁，溫柔的輕吻著王嘉爾的雙唇，朴珍榮一直想打開王嘉爾的嘴巴，只可惜他太倔強，始終不肯乖乖打開。朴珍榮默默地向段宜恩打了個暗號。

“唔！”王嘉爾瞪大了雙眼。

段宜恩脫下了王嘉爾最後所剩的內褲，下身的異物感正告訴著王嘉爾，他曾經以為的好朋友正以手指抹著潤滑劑，慢慢地侵犯著他從未碰過的後穴，也因為這舉動而使王嘉爾嚇到，一不小心就鬆了口，讓朴珍榮的舌頭趁機溜進了他的櫻桃小嘴中。

朴珍榮親吻的方式是溫柔的，卻又帶著微微的侵略性。朴珍榮仔細的描繪著朴珍榮的口腔，幾乎不給對方任何喘息的機會。

“嘎嘎，我要進去了。”在段宜恩抽出手之後，王嘉爾似乎是感到有些空虛感而皺了皺眉頭。

“你在分心。”朴珍榮說出這句話時分明是個肯定句。

“我… 啊！”王嘉爾正想解釋時，突然感覺到胸前的兩點被人用力一擰。

“完美助攻。”林在范朝著王嘉爾奸笑了一下。

當段宜恩那炙熱的性物在王嘉爾的小穴前不斷的摩擦時，王嘉爾不禁打了個冷顫，當然，先前的藥也開始慢慢起效了，王嘉爾的慾望就這麼地被段宜恩給勾了起來。

“想要嗎？”段宜恩其實已經忍不住了，畢竟自己肖想了多年的大草莓，如今正屈服於自己身下，可他還是想逗逗王嘉爾，因為這小孩生氣起來實在是太可愛了，雙頰鼓鼓的，嘴唇嘟嘟的，水汪汪的大眼不管怎麼看都看不膩。

王嘉爾無法回答，只好小幅度的點點頭，其實他已經開始神智不清，大腦幾乎無法思考了，這全都歸咎於林在范的手上功夫及朴珍榮的嘴上功夫，當然，還有段宜恩那致命的低音砲。

段宜恩在王嘉爾點頭的下一秒，馬上就將自己早已滾燙的性器插入王嘉爾的小穴當中，狠狠的抽插著。

出驚人市的王嘉爾當然經不起這麼大的衝撞，最後的結果就是不小心咬破了朴珍榮的嘴唇。

“嘶… 段宜恩你也夠狠的！”朴珍榮起身後瞪了一眼段宜恩。

“森吶，你看，你這隻壞狗狗把我咬的都流血了，你要怎麼賠償我…”朴珍榮把視線轉回王嘉爾身上，看似可憐兮兮地跟王嘉爾抱怨。

“珍榮，對不起，我不是故意的…”段宜恩把這一切都看在眼裡，他的大腦告訴他不能忍。

“嗯啊！不要！段… 段宜恩… 慢一點…！”段宜恩加快了抽插的速度，幾乎每次都將性器整個沒入，王嘉爾甚至連話都沒辦法好好地說出口。

“喔？如果我說不呢？”段宜恩笑笑地看著王嘉爾。

“段宜恩… 我要不行了…”王嘉爾本能性的想用雙手去把精液給套弄出來，卻突然想起自己的雙手早已被林在范給綁了起來。

“幫幫我…”王嘉爾就像是快要哭了出來。

“嘎嘎，等等我。”段宜恩用一根手指擋住王嘉爾性器的頂端。不讓他射出來。

“嘎嘎，我要射了…”段宜恩說出這句話時，拿開了手指，做最後的衝刺。

“哈…”段宜恩心滿意足的在王嘉爾的身體裡洩了之後，不禁發出了一聲讚嘆。


End file.
